No Winter Lasts Forever
by Burton And Taylor
Summary: She was in the winter of her life. Cold, sad and held firmly in the grips of a psychotic episode. Can anything bring her back?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone! So I have hit total writers block with all my existing stories, so I am going to attempt to start a new one, and just focus on it instead. I have a vague outline planned, but suggestions are welcome.**_

_**Most importantly reviews would be very much appreciated as it's motivating to know people are reading and feedback is welcomed!**_

_**The story starts during Carla's mental health focused episode aired on the 31st May 2019. Everything up until then will remain the same.**_

Everyone held their breath as Peter made a b-line for the fire escape stairs.

He paused, and stood quietly at the bottom of the stairwell, fixated on Carla who was slowly making her way up the stairs to the top of the fire escape. She appeared totally oblivious to her surroundings, lost in her own world. Something was drawing her up higher and higher. An invisible force pulling her further and further away from him.

He wanted to rush to her but didn't, for fear of startling her and causing her to do something she might regret. So instead, he shadowed her, slowly following her until they reached the top, silently praying she'd come round and reach out for him.

Instead she continued, gingerly taking each step with trepidation, he watched as she approached the edge of the balcony, reaching out for a non existent figure.

'Hayley?' she spoke softly, her voice full of hope and bewilderment. The familiar sight of Hayley's robin red macintosh a friendly reminder of happier times.

He closed his eyes, blinking back tears as he realised she was hallucinating, envisioning her late friend before her very eyes.

He grimaced as she recoiled suddenly, her stance so fragile and weak, almost as though she didn't have the strength to hold herself up.

'Rana, I'm so sorry, I so sorry'.

She broke down, letting go of her tears and crying loud, painful sobs. She fell to the floor, and he made his move, racing up the stairs and wrapping his arms around her frail frame.

He held on to her, his arms forming a protective barrier against the scrutinising eyes she felt boring into her.

When she finally spoke, lifting her head so her eyes met his, wet with tears, but bright with a sudden semblance of hope.

'Aidan, my kind, brave, beautiful boy' she said, clutching his face in her cold hands, her eyes entirely focused on Peter's, but seeing a different face to his own.

'Oh I love you so much'. Her eyes were dark and smudged, her skin pale, her lips sore, and yet any imperfections were eclipsed by the beauty of her smile as she connected with her dead brother.

Whilst Peter knew she wasn't seeing him, he felt it natural to respond with how he felt, and how he knew Aidan had felt about his dear sister.

'I love you too' he said, watching her smile fade and her brief happiness crumble as she shook her head and her voice lowered.

'You shouldn't, I'm evil' she spoke, her voice hoarse as she blinked back fresh, hot tears. It was as though a darkness had befallen her, her pupils now dilated and her jaw taught.

'I killed Rana' she continued as Peter shook his head, his heart breaking at how convinced she was that she was this figure of hate.

She broke down, asking him if she was waste of his kidney, before growing cold and stating she was bad, rotten to the core.

'I killed her' she said again, this time her face was blank, expressionless, her dark hair framing her tired eyes.

'It was an accident, Carla, you have to believe me' Peter urged her as he pulled away, her eyes now leaving his face and staring at his chest.

She broke into a small smile, her eyes soft, one hand on her heart, the other reaching out towards him. Peter frowned as she ran her hand over something she seemed to see so clearly, yet was invisible to him.

'My baby girl' she whispered, blinking back tears as she gazed lovingly at the tiny infant she saw before her, safe in Peter's arms.

Tears were now falling down Peter's face as he so desperately wished that he was indeed holding their child, that he'd never treated her so poorly, that he could help her.

'Love..' he said as she leaned forward, placing a lingering kiss against her daughter's head, drawing in a breath.

'I have to go' she whispered, 'You look after her, for me' she said, suddenly pulling back, turning round and reaching for the railings.

It all happened in slow motion, she put a foot onto the first railing, hauling herself up with such force that had Peter not lurched forward and grabbed her, his arms locking round her waist, he was sure she would have jumped. He held on her, using all his weight to counterbalance hers as she leaned over the edge.

Closing his eyes, he remained put, still and steady as her chest heaved and she caught her breath, her eyes focusing on the four people below her, Roy, Johnny, Michelle and Kate.

Finally, the strength she had wilted and she collapsed into Peter's arms, shaking with fear and crying into his chest.

He held onto her, not letting her go. He allowed her to cry, to shake, to fall apart in his arms, but all along, not letting her out of the safety of his arms. He pressed a kiss against her head, as he heard emergency services pull up, their sirens ringing loudly in the street below.

How he was going to let them take her, he didn't know, but for now, she was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**_July 2019._**

Peter slipped an arm around Carla's shoulder, pulling her closer to him.

Carla had been granted a day away from the unit she was being treated at, and Peter had chosen to take her to Seascale Beach, a short drive away in the coastal town of Egremont. They sat on a bench, overlooking the sea, nibbling on the chips Peter had insisted he buy them.

'This is nice, just being with you, away from everyone else' Peter mused as Carla picked at her chips, looking into the distance.

'Car?' Peter said, nudging her chin towards him and giving her a look of concern.

'What's wrong?' he asked her as her eyes failed to meet his and she stared down, picking at the paper the chips were wrapped in.

'I'm pregnant' she suddenly blurted out, after a long pause.

For a moment Peter was taken aback and lost for words, before reality hit him and he shifted position to face her.

'Pregnant?' he queried.

'That's what I just said' she snapped, before giving him an apologetic look and pinching the bridge of her nose between her fingers.

'Wha.. when did you find out?' Peter pressed as she sighed and looked to the sea, the waves lapping lazily at the stretch of sand.

'Yesterday, one of the doctor's told me' she said in a monotone voice, refusing to meet his eyes.

Peter shook his head, 'You can't be, we haven't..' he said, thoughts racing through his mind.

'Southampton, the first night' Carla said, thinking back to the only intimate moment they'd had since reuniting the night of the factory collapse.

**_Flashback_**

_'__Ey, love this isn't your fault' Peter said, putting their bags down on the hotel bed._

_They'd just arrived after a long drive and checked in to the first hotel they found. It wasn't exactly luxury, but it would do, all they needed was each other._

_Carla sniffed sadly, thoughts racing through her mind. Peter walked up to her and put his hands either side of her arms, giving her a reassuring squeeze._

_Changing the subject, he leaned in and rested his forehead against hers, their noses brushing together._

_He closed his eyes, relishing in the fact he could do this once more, have her so close to him, touch her, feel her. He found himself growing aroused at the mere thought of their bodies touching and it seemed she'd noticed too._

_Sex was the last thing on her mind, but as she felt his hot breath, now slightly laboured, against her skin, she found herself being drawn in, and before she knew it, they were kissing._

_His tongue sought entry to her mouth, running along the seem of her lips. He pulled her body closer to him, their bodies now plush against each other as their kiss grew more hungry._

_Tears began to fall as Carla thought of Rana, of Kate. The guilt inside forcing a stream of tears down her cheek. She let out a sob and their kiss came to an end, Peter running his hands through her hair. _

_'__You're not a bad person, Carla, it was an accident' Peter mumbled as she tried to compose herself and resume the kiss. He pulled away, just slightly but her face fell._

_'__You're upset, I'm not going to push you, not when you're in this state' he said as she sighed._

_'__I want this.. I want you, I need you' she said desperate to take her mind away from the harrowing thoughts that plagued her mind. _

_Peter felt his resolve crumble at the tantalising way her plump lips brushed his, still full of seduction in all her fragility._

_'__Car' he breathed, knowing his ability to resist her was going down the pan. _

_'__Please, I can't think straight.. I just want to, go somewhere else, for a bit' she said sadly, pointing furiously at her head._

_'__You sure?' Peter said as she nodded and almost launched herself at him, her lips hungrily catching his, her hands grabbing at his jacket._

_Deciding that given they were back together, and anything he could do to help her feel even a semblance of happiness, he gave in, happily obliging and promising he would make sure this was as special as it should be. It was a moment they had both longed for, and so desperately tried to fight, and yet neither of them had imagined it like this._

_It seemed Carla had other ideas, in a bid to remove herself from the horrors of her mind, she focused entirely on Peter, pushing him onto the bed and climbing a top of him. _

_She continued, removing her top, her bra, grinding on his hips as she did so._

_As much as she was tempting him to let her continue, the wildness in her demeanour oh so tempting, he just couldn't. He reached for her hands, bringing a stop to her almost manic pace, and pulled her softly on top of him._

_Her movements slowed and she allowed herself to stop, instead coming to lay against Peter's chest, her breasts grazing his hot skin._

_He smiled, leaning in to kiss her, this time, slowly. Their kiss grew deeper, but remained calm and measured. She gave in, allowing Peter to lead her into a more gentle ecstasy._

_He rolled them over, kissing her neck, her collar bone, her chest. He kissed every inch of her body, reliving the beautiful moments they'd had years before. He allowed her to paw desperately at him, to pull him closer, taking her hands in his as he slid inside her, her head buried against his shoulder._

_They moved together in unison, their bodies connected, legs in a tangle, the heat inside the room growing electric._

_He came inside her, whispering her name, holding her in his arms, listening to her laboured breaths as she came back from her own high, her nails digging into the skin of his back._

_The escape from the turmoil of her mind was fleeting, as she came back to reality and all those haunting thoughts returned. How did she let herself enjoy fucking Peter when she was a cold blooded killer, a murderer?_

'I don't know what to say' Peter finally whispered, as the reality of what Carla had said hit him.

They'd been reunited in the most tragic of circumstances, and were facing a tough fight with Carla's recovery. Add a pregnancy into the mix and it almost didn't seem feasible. And yet he couldn't help but feel his heart swell at the thought of a child, half him, half her, to call their own.

'They're going to take it away' Carla mumbled as Peter shook his head.

'I think we need to go back, to the unit' Peter said as he felt a sudden shift in Carla, her eyes glazing over and her paranoia setting in.

'No, Peter, don't let me go back there' she said, hunching over and looking to the floor.

Peter's stomach tied in knots, she'd been doing so well, making progress but suddenly she seemed to have sunk back into the darkness of her mind. He couldn't even process the pregnancy whilst she was like this.

'No one is going to hurt you Carla, you know that, you've been there a month, and you're okay, aren't you' Peter said encouragingly.

Carla stood up and made a break for it, walking quickly down towards the shoreline.

'Carla!' Peter shouted, running after her and holding her as she tried to pull away.

'Don't take me back there!' she said as tears welled up in her eyes, eyes that were now wide and frightened.

'I promise you'll be safe, Carla, we need to get you better, we need to get you home… please?' he said sadly, brushing his fingers along her wrist gently.

'I can't loose it, Peter I can't loose it again' she said shaking her head, desperation in her expression.

'I promise you, I won't let anything happen, to either of you'.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Firstly, thank you so much for the lovely reviews. Feel free to request any specific scenes you want. Secondly, I am not an expert in mental health, so some bits may not be entirely accurate or what would happen in reality, but hopefully they are not too far off!**_

Peter smiled appreciatively as he followed the nurse out of Carla's room, kissing her hand gently, leaving her to sleep. He shut the door quietly, feeling a wave of relief flood over him knowing she was safe and more relaxed than an hour ago.

It had taken all Peter's strength to get her back to the unit, she tried to fight him but she hadn't the strength, so eventually she'd let him guide her back, and he'd sat with her until she'd fallen asleep holding his hand, her fingers intertwined with his.

He closed the door quietly, careful not to wake her, before catching the nurse's attention.

'She told me, about the baby' he said as the nurse gave him a reassuring smile.

'Ah, she said she was going to tell you, congratulations' she said, though her voice was hesitant.

'Do you know what's going to happen.. what with all this?' Peter, making a gesture to his surroundings.

'The team of doctor's and psychologists working with Carla have had a review and they'll be in a little later to talk to you both about how you want to go forward with things, I can't say much more at this point really' the nurse said as Peter leaned back against the wall and nodded.

'It's just, she.. we lost a baby, a while back, and, it hurt her, really badly. And with everything that has happened now.. I'm just worried about her, you know' Peter said as the nurse offered him a sympathetic smile and placed a hand on his shoulder.

'She's gone through a lot, but she's strong that one' the nurse said, glancing through the slatted blinds that shielded Carla from view.

'That's what everyone thinks, but you see I know her, that's what got her into this mess, people thinking she was strong, taking their eye off the ball, when if they'd paid attention, they'd have seen she was struggling' Peter said sighing as he did so.

'Well, lucky she's got you then, I'll be back a little later on' the nurse said as Peter nodded, glancing over at Carla who was still asleep, and excusing himself for a cigarette outside.

Carla stirred, she'd been in and out of sleep since they got back. She shifted her position in the bed, smiling a little when she saw Peter was snoozing in the chair next to her bed, feet propped up on the mattress.

She bit her lip in a humorous manner, before poking his thigh with her foot.

He opened his eyes, mildly shocked, before breaking out into a grin.

It was so lovely to see Carla smile, a hint of her former self peeking through.

'You feeling better love?' he asked her as she slid off the bed and sat on his lap.

'A bit, yeah, sorry bout earlier' she mumbled against his neck, leaning in to snuggle against him.

'You've got nothing to be sorry for' he smiled, kissing her head.

'What would I do without you?' she said rhetorically as she let herself muse over how supportive Peter had been over the past 2 months.

'Now, we ought to talk about this little one in here' Peter said, his eye's sparkling as he placed a hand against Carla's stomach.

'I'm scared Peter' Carla admitted as he nodded, cupping her cheek with his other hand.

'I know I let you down, I know I hurt you.. before, but I promise you, on Simon's life, I won't do it again, I will stand by you no matter what you want' he said as her eyes studied his face.

'I know.. I hated you so much Peter, and I will never forget what you did, but this is now, and I know you'll be there for me.. us' Carla said. Truth be told there was still a hint of trepidation about her words as she thought back to how badly he'd hurt her 5 years ago. But he'd stood by her over the past 2 months, putting her first, proving he loved her and would always be there for her.

'I hate myself for what I did.. what we lost, but you're the love of my life Car, I never lied when I said I would love you above all others' he whispered, kissing her gently.

'What if they don't let me have it?' she asked him, looking up at him with an almost childish fear in her eyes.

'…because I'm ill, because they won't think I'm fit to be a mum' she continued as Peter rubbed her arm.

'They can't force you to do anything love, and you will make a wonderful mother, let us just see what they say later' he said as she nodded, too tired to continue.

'Hi Carla, how you doing, heard you had a bit of a tough time earlier' Rhiannon, Carla's psychologist said, hovering at the door.

'It just got a bit much' Carla admitted as Rhiannon pulled up a chair next to Carla and Peter.

'I understand that, it's a lot to take in, but I am sure we can work out a positive way forward' she said reassuring Carla who sighed. As she'd began to recover, her psychosis and paranoia slowly beginning to lessen a little, Carla had been left feeling embarrassed and uncomfortable, so used to putting up a strong, formidable front, she felt vulnerable now that her fragility had been exposed.

'So where do we go from here?' Peter asked, leaning forward, Carla still on his lap, his arms wrapped around her waist loosely.

'Well, it depends on what Carla wants. We did a routine blood test to check on Carla's kidneys, and that's when we discovered she was pregnant. The pregnancy obviously complicates Carla's recovery a little, we may need to adjust certain medications and will need to make sure we keep a close eye on Carla's mental health during the pregnancy, but we are used to facing challenges, and if it is what you want Carla, we are here to support you' she said as Peter nodded.

'See Car, they're not going to take the baby away' Peter said as Carla elbowed him in the ribs, not wanting her fears to be exposed, they sounded so silly coming from someone else.

'Why did you think that, Carla?' Rhiannon asked softly.

'Because I'm here, locked up, for being mad.. bad' she trailed off as Rhiannon nodded.

'Carla, we would never enforce anything on you unless we felt your life was at risk. You have been doing really well, and whilst we still have a way to go, I have no doubt you will make a full recovery. Focus on what we've been working on, these thoughts you're having, about yourself, they stem from a deep depression, you've been under a lot of pressure, but I can assure you, you are neither mad, or bad' Rhiannon said as Carla gave her a slight smile.

'What we will do next is book you in for a scan and midwife appointment and see where we are at.. if that is what you want?' she continued.

'Carla?' Peter said as she remained quiet.

'What if I loose it, I can't go through that again' Carla said looking up and looking straight into Peter's eyes.

'I will do everything in my power to protect you, both' Peter said, his eyes growing wet with tears, whilst he understood Carla's fears, he wanted this baby more than anything. It was a shock, and possibly not the best timing but having lost 3 children, one with Leanne, another with Carla and Susie, the child he'd thought was his, he couldn't loose another.

He loved Carla more than he'd ever loved anyone and to be able to create a life together, something to be proud of, was all he could wish for.

'I'm going to leave you both to have a chat, and I'll book you in for a scan Carla, if you change your mind, or have any questions, just ask' Rhiannon said with a smile, sensing the couple needed some time to think.

'Thanks' Peter said as Carla fiddled with the hem of the quilt on her bed, until Rhiannon had left the room.

'Promise me we will be okay, that you won't drink again' Carla said now looking Peter dead set in the eyes, her gaze almost frighteningly steady.

'Cross my heart'.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dedicated to the gorgeous girls in our GC, you know who you all are!**_

Carla nibbled on her finger nails, full of anxiety for what the next hour would bring. It brought back so many memories from 5 years ago. Though this time, she wasn't alone. This time, it was how it should have been. With Peter by her side.

He squeezed her hand reassuringly, sensing her nerves, sharing them.

She closed her eyes as they waited, reminiscing about that bittersweet day.

_Flashback_

_'__Is everything alright?'. She can't bring herself to look at the screen, at her baby, instead she stares at the ceiling, glancing at the sonographer every now and then to gage what was going on. Peter had failed to turn up, on the one day it truly mattered._

_'__I'm just getting in position, they can play hide and seek when they're this size' the sonographer smiled as he scrolled the probe over Carla's stomach, the cool jelly aiding her search._

_Carla let out a soft sigh, 'Wouldn't bet on it, think it's in the genes' she said, still unable to look at the screen, in fear of the worst._

_After what felt like the longest time, the sonographer grinned, 'There we are, can you see the heartbeat there?' she pointed to the screen, black and white streaks moving to the lub dub of her babies heartbeat._

_'__It's nice and regular' she said as Carla finally looked at the screen. In that moment, she found herself choked up with emotions she had yet to experience. Shed never deemed herself maternal, never considered motherhood, until the moment she'd found out she was pregnant. Even then, the idea was not one she wanted to court, until she'd had that pill, that life changing little pill in her hand, ready to swallow with a chug of water - only then, did she realise that despite everything she'd convinced herself of, she did indeed, love this baby, want this baby, and want to be it's mother._

_The mere sight of her child, its features coming into focus, the soothing sound of its heart beat was enough to make her crack. She felt tears running down her cheeks, wiping them away. _

_'__Sorry'._

_'__Don't be silly, it's natural, we've had people bawling their eyes out in here, dads included!' the lady said, continuing to measure the baby._

_The reminder that Peter was nowhere to be scene broke Carla's heart, but somehow, in that moment, it didn't quite register, her baby had her whole attention. Nothing else mattered._

_'__Can you see the outline of the head there? There's a hand, up by the chin, I'll take a picture' she said as Carla nodded, drinking in the sight of the little life inside of her. Until now it had been hard to imagine, but seeing how human her baby looked, a little person inside of her, made it feel oh so real._

_The sudden silence as the sonographer took her time to examine the imagine on screen was unnerving. 'So, is everything okay' Carla asked nervously._

_'__I just need to take a few measurements, work out how many weeks you are, but so far so good' she said, sensing Carla's anxiety, as any first time parent often experienced._

_Carla released a sigh of relief, taking one last look at her baby, safe inside her._

'Carla' Peter said, nudging her as Carla looked up.

'Oh, sorry, I were miles away' she said with a nervous laugh, standing up and leading Peter into the room.

'Hi Carla, I'm Sarah, I'm going to be taking your scan today' the blonde sonographer said as Carla nodded, sitting herself on the bed.

'I see you've had a scan before, in 2014' she said as Carla looked down, Peter's eyes falling to the floor.

'Yeah, I lost my baby a few weeks after' she said as Peter swallowed, the guilt he felt as fresh as it had been back then.

'I'm really sorry to hear that Carla, I can imagine this must be a little daunting for you, but try to relax' she said as Carla lay herself down, pulling her top up, and pushing her leggings down a little, allowing Sarah to tuck a paper towel into their hem.

'Cold bit here' Sarah said with a friendly smile, squirting the jelly onto Carla's stomach.

Peter watched as within seconds a loud beating filled the room, tears forming in Carla's eyes just like they had the first time.

'Well, that wasn't hard' Sarah chuckled as Peter leaned over and kissed the back of Carla's hand, unable to take his eyes off the screen.

'There's your baby, we've got a foot there, and two arms' Sarah said, pointing the various features out to the parents to be.

Carla held her hand over her mouth, the sight so familiar, something she'd not expected to experience again.

'I'm going to take some measurements so we can determine how far along you are, and then I'll print you out some photos'.

'Can we find out the gender' Peter asked as the sonographer shook her head. 'Too early to tell I'm afraid, but looking at these measurements you are already 12 weeks along Carla'.

'Makes sense' Carla said, thinking back to Southampton, what felt like a lifetime ago.

'Relatively unusual to find out this late, must have been a shock' Sarah smiled as Peter laughed.

'Just a bit, but a good shock' he said, glancing at Carla who was starring at the screen, a sight wished he'd seen last time.

'Here' Sarah said handing Carla a reel of photos, precious keepsakes.

'Thank you so much' Peter said as he helped Carla off the bed.

'My pleasure, I'll see you in about 6 to 8 weeks for your anomaly scan'.

Carla and Peter stood still in the waiting room, Peters arms were wrapped around Carla from behind, the back of her head resting on his chests, as they both peered down at the scan photos.

'Our baby, half you, half me' Peter said as Carla choked up, the words that had once come out of her mouth, taking on a much happier meaning this time around.

Carla ran a finger over her baby's profile, smiling slightly.

'Better get my looks' she teased as Peter chuckled.

'I'll drink to that' Peter smiled as Carla nudged him in the ribs.

'Better not aye' she said as he laughed.

'Never again, it's us against the world now, baby'.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A fluffy little chapter. A little smut at the end ;)**_

'Are you ready?' Peter asked as Carla smiled, nodding.

'Ready as I'll ever be' she said, pulling her coat over her shoulders and slipping her arms though the sleeves.

'Carla, you know where we are if you need us. We are just a phone call away. I have set up an appointment with your GP to review everything next week, and you'll need to attend regular therapy sessions, but all the information is in here' Rhiannon smiled, handing Carla a folder with all the details she'd need now that she was leaving the unit.

'Thank you, for everything' Peter said, putting his arm around Carla, relieved to finally be getting her back to himself.

'Yeah, thank you' Carla said, looking around her room.

In a strange way, she'd come to feel safe in the unit. Supported. Now it was her by herself, well, almost by herself, now she had Peter.

Her mind was still fragile, still easily swayed. She knew she would have to work hard, oh so hard, in order to keep herself from slipping back into the frightening grips of the psychosis and paranoia that had caused her to end up here in the first place.

But now she had something special to live for. Her baby. This child was going to change her life. She was scared. Excited. Nervous. Terrified. But she was going to do it. Prove people wrong.

'Isn't that the station?' Carla said as Peter drove past it, a sneaky smile on his face.

'But you see, we're not going to the station' he grinned as she smirked, raising an eyebrow and cocking her head.

'So where are we going then, Peter?' she asked him as he chuckled.

'Okay okay, you caught me. I felt that you and I could do with a couple of nights to ourself, somewhere.. calm, secluded.. somewhere where we can just.. enjoy each other' he said as Carla closed her eyes, smiling blissfully.

'That sounds.. amazing' she whispered, allowing herself to relax and let Peter take her wherever he had planned.

An hour or so later and they arrived at their destination.

Pulling up on the driveway, they came to a beautiful country cottage, grey rock walls and a thatched roof, surrounded by a beautiful garden full or flowers in bloom, wisteria climbing up the rocky walls of the house. Completely detached, surrounded by vast green fields, 10 minutes drive from the village.

'We've got this place to ourselves, for a few days. I know it isn't exactly five star luxury, but I just thought, getting away from people, just you and I, would be nice?' Peter said as Carla unexpectedly flung her arms round his neck, pressing a hungry kiss against his lips.

'Nice?, Peter, this is perfect. Thank you, thank you so much' she said peppering kisses against his lips as he chuckled against her.

'Ey, I've missed this' he said, relishing the feel of her plump lips against his, the joy in her voice, the sudden lightness of her demeanour.

'Well, what we can do with 3 days alone, eh?' she smiled seductively as Peter ran his hand over the small of her back.

'Oh the possibilities' he replied with a smirk.

'Oh Peter, that's so nice' Carla said with a breathy moan, as Peter's firm hands kneaded the soft skin of her shoulders. Carla had enjoyed a long soak in the bath, before wrapping herself up in a towel. Peter had insisted she sit down, and let him pamper her. Every now and then he would lean in and kiss her the curve of her neck, the sweep of her shoulder.

Her damp hair hung in loose curls, her skin bare, her green eyes bright and beguiling against her milky skin. Peter was sure he had never seen her look more beautiful.

'You my love, are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen' he whispered as she leaned back against him lovingly.

'And you, baby, are the corniest man I have ever met' she replied with sarcasm, though she felt butterflies flutter in her stomach at the sound of his words.

'Surely you can do better than that?' Peter said as Carla chuckled, pulling herself up, and turning around to face Peter, straddling his lap and draping her arms around his shoulders.

For the first time in months, she felt truly calm.

'The most handsome, supportive.. sexy, man I have ever met' she said with a smirk, before pressing her lips seductively against his, a grunt escaping Peter's throat as she did so.

'How bout dat?' Carla said as Peter nodded, too busy responding to her with a kiss to speak.

He let his fingers run through her hair, cupping the base of skull tenderly as he deepened their kiss, the weight of her body against him growing heavier as she relaxed into him.

'Take me upstairs Peter' Carla whispered to him as he grunted in response, sliding his hands down her body to cup her arse, her legs wrapping around his waist as he stood up and carried her upstairs.

Finally alone, finally free, free from people's scrutiny, free from the cruel torture of Carla's mind, the lovers could explore each other's bodies and release themselves.

Carla let her head fall back, revealing her neck for Peter to kiss, all the way down to her collar bone. His lips felt electric against her skin, her back arching, legs still wrapped firmly round his waist, one hand beneath her arse, the other on her breast.

'Oh baby, that feels so good' Carla said feeling her hairs stand up on end as his lips brushed the most sensitive spot on her neck.

Peter lay her down gently on the bed, sliding her top off her, before removing his own too.

Carla ran her fingertips up his torso, over the smooth curve of his bicep, gripping his flesh with vigour as he kissed his way down her stomach to her public bone, deftly removing her leggings as did so.

She moaned, her hips grinding up against his waiting lips, letting him take her to an ecstatic oblivion that left her crying out for more.

They kissed, lingering for a moment, Carla's lashes fluttering with bliss. Peter turned her over until she was lying on her front, once against kissing his way up her lithe body until his was hovering over hers. He took her hands, linking them together with one of his, above her head, and entered her from behind, grunting as he did so.

Carla rested her check against the duvet, letting out satisfying sighs as Peter rolled his hips against her, gently grabbing a section of her hair with his free hand, kissing the nape of her neck as he moved it to the side.

Together they reached their limit, peaking together, crying together, cumming together.

It wasn't until they were curled up side by side, the cool summer breeze drifting in from the open window that Peter spoke.

'You okay love?' he asked as she murmured, half asleep.

'I'm the happiest I've been since.. since forever' closing her eyes, resting her cheek against his bare chest.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thank you all SO much for the reviews! They are so motivating and lovely to read!_**

Peter smiled as he roused from his sleep, Carla's arm draped over his bare chest, her breathing slow and rhythmic. She looked so peaceful, her cheeks full of colour, dark hair splayed over the pillow. For a moment, it was like the past few months hadn't happened, even the past few years. They were back together, after everything.

'How long have you been staring at me' Carla said, her eyes still closed, her voice hoarse from the dryness of her throat.

'Oh, only the whole time since I woke up' Peter said, stroking her bare arm.

'Creep' Carla said with a dirty giggle as Peter turned to face her.

'Sleep well?' he asked as she smiled, the corners of her lips turning upwards.

'Mmm, like a baby' she said as she poked Peter playfully on the cheek.

'Good, shall I go and make us breakfast?' Peter asked as Carla slipped her hands beneath the cover, linking her fingers with his.

'No, just lie here with me for a bit' she said as he smiled, 'Okay'.

An hour or so later and they finally decided to move from the comfort of the bed and get up. Peter let Carla make the coffee, as he fried up eggs and toasted some bread, laying out a little spread on the wooden table.

'Bon appetit' he grinned as Carla shook her head at him.

'Nothing says I love you like a fried egg on toast' she smirked as he hit her playfully with the tea towel in his hands.

'Well next time I'll let you do the honours! Though I expect you'll burn the toast and leave shell in the eggs!' he laughed as she poked her tongue out playfully.

'Shall I get your medication love?' he asked her as her face fell.

She'd been totally wrapped up in their blissful bubble she'd almost forgotten about her psychosis and the reality that she would have to face back in Weatherfield.

'I'll go' Carla said, slipping herself off the chair.

Peter watched her climb the stairs, sensing her sudden change of spirit. He hated the feeling he had, the niggling doubt that she might not take her medication, would she flush them down the sink, would she force herself to throw them up?.

He tried to stay positive, the past 12 hours had been pure bliss, almost like old times. Surely this meant things were off to a good start.

Carla returned with her tablets in hand, sat down and poured herself a glass of water, before popping the pills she needed, including her kidney medication out of their blister packs, and swallowing them.

'See, I all gone' she said, poking out her tongue with a sarcastic face as Peter grunted.

'Carla, don't be like that' he said as she prodded her egg, causing the yolk to burst and the glossy yellow liquid to ooze over her toast.

'I know you were doubting me' she said as he sighed a little.

'I just, I know this is hard, and I want you to get better.. 100% better, and I just want to make sure I'm supporting you' he said as she sighed herself, before giving him a soft smile.

'I will get better, I will, I just.. don't need you to baby me, you'll have plenty of that to do in 6 months' she said, tucking in to her food.

'6 months eh, doesn't seem that long' Peter beamed as Carla sipped her coffee.

'I still can't quite take it in really, it's happened so fast' she said as Peter leaned back in his chair.

'We'll have to think about telling people' he added as she looked tensely at him.

'I don't want to tell people' she said, looking down at her food.

'We'll have to soon darling, you're 3 months along, we'll need to sort ourselves out, decide what we are doing' Peter said as she looked up, her brows furrowed.

'They'll think Im a bad mum, the factory lot won't even go near me' she said as Peter sensed it was going to take a while before Carla's paranoia settled down.

'No they won't, everyone knows you've had a hard time, they've been asking after you'.

'I'm meant to be their boss, I'm meant to be in control' she said biting her lip.

'Love, let's not even think about work, it's too soon' he said as she shook her head.

'No, I need to be back there, I need to sort things out, pay their wages, sort out contracts' she said, picking at the skin on her thumb anxiously as she planned away in her head.

'I think it is best if you leave that to Nick, for the time being at least' he said.

'Do you not think I'm capable, do you not think I can manage?' she said, her voice thick with anger and concern.

'Carla, I didn't say that, did I?' Peter replied, standing up and walking round to her, before crouching down and taking her hands in his.

'I think you are more than capable, heck, no one can run that business like you. But with everything that has happened, and with the baby, I think you need to focus on yourself. Take some time away from the factory, settle back in, you've had a huge disturbance in your life, you need to make some changes'.

The morning had left the couple feeling tense, and so Peter had gone to call Ken, and speak to Simon, who had returned home to Weatherfield a few days before Carla was discharged. Carla had taken herself outside, whilst she was more a city girl at heart, the silence, fresh air and calmness of the countryside was something she rather relished.

She'd brought a blanket out to sit on, but with the sun's rays beating down on her, she shrugged off her cardigan, and lay herself down, closing her eyes, feeling the warmth cast over her skin.

The fact there was no one around, no one to watch her, no one to hear her allowed her a semblance of peace. She pulled her top up, exposing her bare stomach, welcoming some colour on her pale skin. As she did so she ran her hand over her tummy, over the faint swell of her bump.

She'd been so preoccupied, nauseous from anxiety, that she hadn't even suspected she was pregnant. She'd missed a period but barely even batted an eyelid at it, the lack of food, and high stress she'd experienced meaning it was inevitable anyway.

She closed her, eyes, relaxing her muscles, letting the sun take her until she drifted in and out of sleep.

_Flashback._

_'__If you had to choose, girl or boy?' Michelle asked, sipping a glass of wine as Carla pouted, pondering over the question._

_Oh I don't know Chelle, I mean, if I go by the old wives tales I'm having.. '_

_Michelle cut her off scoffing. 'You didn't really look into those' she laughed as Carla punched her lightly on the arm._

_'__I was bored!' Carla protested as Michelle shook her head._

_'__Yeah yeah, whatever' she said as Carla made a face._

_'__Anyway, if I go by those, I'm having a girl' Carla said, rubbing her stomach affectionately._

_'__If it is a little girl, she is going to the best dressed kid in town' Michelle said as Carla let out an agreeable sigh._

_'__I'd love a girl, don't think I'd have a clue what to do with a boy' Carla said, looking wistfully into the distance._

_'__Yes you would! You looked after our Ryan loads of times!' Michelle said as Carla pursed her lips._

_'__I heated him up ready meals and sat him in front of a playstation Chelle' she said as Michelle laughed._

_'__Oh give over, you were great with him, he loved you, even when he was a baby, and you've been great with Si..' Michelle added._

_'__Simon hated me!' Carla said as Michelle nodded. _

_'__Hated. Past tense, you can tell he's dead fond of you now' Michell smiled._

_'__Spose', gotta admit, I'm a bit fond of him now too.. scrape that, I love that kid, he was hard work at first.. still is, but, with Peter and Leanne as parents, what can you expect' she said, smiling fondly._

_'__Well you are going to make a great mum, whether it's a boy or a girl, that kid is going to be surrounded by so much love' Michelle said, toasting a glass to her best friend's unborn baby'._

As the sun slipped behind a cloud, and the warmth dissipated, Carla was roused from her nap, shivering a little. She pulled her cardigan over herself, picking up the blanket before heading back to the house.

'Peter?' she called, finding the house dark, lights switched off.

She peered round, unable to find him. Heading upstairs she looked in the bedroom, the bathroom, nothing. Suddenly she felt very alone, and yet very exposed. She felt her heart racing, her eyes darting from side to side as the the walls closed in.

She hurried downstairs, turning herself to face the doors so she couldn't be spooked.

'Peter' she shouted again, this time her voice was raised, a tremble in her pitch.

She closed her eyes, her throat going dry. She heard footsteps, their sound magnified in her heightened state.

'Carla?'.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Sorry it has taken me a while to update, this is more of a filler chapter as my motivation has been lacking but no fear, I will get back on track!_**

'Peter!' Carla cried, clutching her chest as she struggled to catch a breath.

'Carla, what's happened?' Peter said, rushing to her side and putting his hands protectively on either side of her arm.

'I couldn't find you, I thought.. nevermind' Carla mumbled, steadying herself and shaking her head.

'Woah, easy there, thought what?' Peter said as Carla turned away from him.

'Aint important' she said as he furrowed his brow and tilted her chin up so their eyes met.

'Carla, what did you think?' Peter said, urging her gently as she closed her eyes.

'I thought you'd been taken, someone were' watching me' she admitted as he gave her a sympathetic smile.

'Oh love, I just nipped out for a fag, no one was watching you, I promise' he said as she nodded.

'I know, I know, my mind just went into overdrive, it's stupid' she said, pulling herself away and sitting down.

'Carla it is not stupid, let me make us a brew, you just catch your breath' he said as Carla nodded, lying back on the couch, hating how quickly her mind could take her away from reality and into a different place.

A few hours later and the pair had finished packing their bags, preparing to drive back to the street that evening. Peter found Carla leaning against the window, looking out over the fields.

'You okay?' he said, standing behind her, his arms snaking around her waist, encouraging her to lean back into him.

'I just wanna go now, it's the waiting that's doing my head it' Carla said, turning to face Peter.

'Love, I know this is hard for you, but this is the start of a new chapter. We have our baby to focus on now, our relationship, no one else matters' Peter said leaning his head against hers.

'I wish that were true but I think you'll find there a great deal of people that matter Peter' she said as he smiled.

'Well then let us get back to them, I'll load the car up' he said as she released a deep breath and nodded.

She was full of trepidation at the thought of returning to the place she had lost all control in. All the people she'd hurt. All the people she'd felt closing in on her. But she also knew she had to go back, face her fears, be able to look Kate in the eye. She swallowed the lump in her throat before getting ready to pack.

Peter glanced over at Carla, who he'd noticed had become rather tense as they neared Weatherfield. The plan was to move back into Roy's for the time being, whilst things settled, and then he'd hoped, all being well, they could look for a place of their own together.

'Peter, stop' Carla said, putting her hand on her chest and leaning forward.

Peter could tell she was having an anxiety attack and pulled over, stopping the car and turning to face her.

He reached for her hands, moving her hair out of her face, and rolled down the window to allow air to circulate the vehicle.

'Deep breaths love, come on, with me' Peter said as he guided her through some deep breaths to lessen her panic.

'Oh god, Peter, I can't do this' she said shaking her head and frantically trying to undo her seat belt.

'Carla, baby, Carla!' Peter said, gently reaching for her, holding her firmly, but lovingly like he had done all those weeks ago when she'd tried to climb over the viaduct railings and throw herself over.

He hated restraining her, he could feel her entire body shaking nervously in his arms, but sure enough, slowly she settled, her breathing returning to a more reasonable pace, and he could loosen his grip without fear she'd run a mile.

'We will be inside before you know it, Roy has missed you love' Peter said giving her a reassuring smile.

'Roy' she repeated quietly, picturing the elderly man she'd come to see as a father.

Peter smiled sadly as he saw her mouth Roy's name, she looked so fragile, such a world away from the woman he'd first set eyes on, not a hair out of place.

As they pulled up in front of Roy's, the man himself opened the door and came to greet them.

'Carla' he smiled awkwardly as she eyed him, before letting a small smile form on her face.

She threw her arms round him, and after a moment, his arms did the same as they stood there for a minute, just holding each other.

Pausing for a moment to allow the friends to have their moment, Peter went to unpack his and Carla's bags from the car, before eyeing Robert across the street.

He didn't want Carla to see him, not tonight, she needed a good nights sleep and some time with Roy before facing the other residents, who undoubtably would have mixed reactions to her return.

'Shall we get inside?' Peter said, catching Roy's eyes before ushering his partner inside.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry it has taken a while for me to update. Hope you enjoy :)**_

'Try not to take it personally Roy' Peter said, squeezing the old man's shoulder as Roy sighed and tied his apron around his middle.

'I just want her to find the strength to trust me again' Roy said sadly as Peter nodded.

'And she will, she does Roy, she understands that the feelings she had before… weren't rational, it's just a bit overwhelming being back here' Peter said, glancing towards the bedroom he shared with Carla, who hadn't yet risen, leaving Roy doubting how much she trusted him.

'I can imagine, I best be heading down to help Shona' Roy said as Peter nodded and gave him a reassuring smile.

Almost as soon as Roy had shut the flat door and descended the stairs, Carla appeared, rushing out of the bedroom, one hand on her mouth, the other in front of her she struggled to reach the bathroom in time.

'Carla' Peter said, standing up quickly and following her into the bathroom where she was heaving over the toilet.

'Oh love' he said, crouching beside her and pulling her hair away from her face, rubbing the small of her back with his other hand.

Once her vomiting had ceased she leaned back into him, catching her breath and standing up before heading to the sink to brush her teeth and wash her mouth out, grimacing at her palor appearance.

'It'll pass' Peter said supportively as Carla threw him an unimpressed look, her skin pale and clammy.

'Why don't I run you a bath, and then, we can go and have coffee at Roy's' Peter suggested hopefully, keen to encourage Carla to get out of the flat and start rebuilding her confidence.

He saw Carla pause, and contemplate his suggestion, and to his relief, she nodded.

'Okay'.

'Carla! You're looking well, lovely to have you back' Shona said with a broad grin as Carla smiled slightly, casting her gaze over the cafe.

Roy watched her, throwing her a soft smile that told her it was okay, she had nothing to be worried about.

'Two coffee's when you're ready please Roy' Peter said as he gently guided Carla to a free table, his hand protectively on the small of her back.

'Thanks Peter' Carla said as he pulled her up a chair.

'I love you' he smiled as he leaned down to kiss her lips.

'You're back then' Beth's brash voice interrupted their kiss and Peter felt Carla's body tense in response.

'Yes Beth, we got back yesterday' Peter replied, sitting beside his partner.

'Well don't expect a warm welcome from us lot' she said giving Carla a dirty look.

'I don't' Carla simply replied, mentally coaching herself not to rise to Beth's hostility.

'Good, cos as far as us lot are concerned, you're still responsible for that roof collapsing' Beth said as Peter furrowed his brow and stood up angrily.

'That's enough Beth, Carla's been through enough, she doesn't need you giving her grief' he said before feeling Carla's hand tug at his arm.

Beth rolled her eyes, but shut her mouth and approached the counter.

'If you are going to continue to accost Carla, I'd appreciate it if you take your custom elsewhere' Roy said as Beth huffed.

'Fine! I won't say anymore' she protested as Roy nodded and took her order.

'You okay?' Peter asked Carla who slowly released her tension, her shoulders relaxing as she nodded.

'Yeah. I've got to get used to this, don't I' she said as Peter sighed softly.

'Just focus on the people that count Carla… and this one' Peter said quietly, moving his hand to rest on her stomach.

'Peter..' Carla said, concerned people might see but his hand remained resting against her bump.

'I don't care if people know, this is our baby Carla, we have no reason not to be proud' he smiled, leaning his head against hers.

'Hey Dad' Peter grinned as Ken opened the door to Number 1, giving his son a hug.

'Welcome home!' Ken said, peering over at Carla who shuffled nervously on her feet.

'Carla, it's good to have you back, come here' Ken said, warmly greeting her with a hug before welcoming them inside.

'Her Si' Carla said, ruffling his curly hair as he gave her a hug.

'We made you tea' Simon smiled as Carla chuckled.

'Thanks Si, least someone's happy to see me' she said as he shrugged.

'Ignore the rest of them Carla, they're not worth it' he said, having grown fond of the woman he'd once loathed, the 3 weeks he'd spent with her and Peter in Carlisle having brought them closer than ever.

'Simon's right Carla, people will talk, they always do, but whether what they have to say has any integrity, is another matter' Ken said wisely as Carla let out of a soft smile.

'Look Ken.. I'm sorry, the way I was with you before..' she said as he shook his head.

'Forgotten, now would you like a brew or a coffee' Ken said as Peter sat down.

'Brew ta, Ken' Carla said, having to limit her caffeine intake now she was pregnant.

'Actually Dad, Carla and I wanted to tell you something' Peter said as Carla looked at him with a faint glare.

'Peter! We didn't agree on this' she muttered under her breath as he slung his arm over her and leaned towards her.

'It'll be okay, they'll be happy' he said giving her a reassuring squeeze as she sighed.

'Okay, okay, well we can't exactly keep it a secret now, can we' she whispered back as Ken and Simon looked at them quizzically.

'What is it, Dad?' Simon asked, brining over the drinks.

'Well, this might come as a bit of a suprise, it certainly did to us..' Peter began as Ken furrowed his brow and looked at Carla who's hand had slid instinctively over her stomach in a protective fashion.

His face broke into a slight smile, as he clocked on to what his son was about to reveal.

'What is it Dad?' Simon asked, too busy raiding the biscuit tin to have seen what his Grandad had.

'Si, you're going to be a big brother' Peter smiled as Carla watched Simon's face intently.

For a moment Simon was silent, having to chew the chocolate digestives that he'd stuffed into his mouth, before swallowing and finally speaking.

'You're having a baby?' he asked as Peter nodded, and Carla gave Simon a small smile.

'I know it isn't what you expected Si' Carla said, thinking back to just over a year ago when Simon had let slip how 'baby mad' Toyah and Peter had been, and how pushed out he'd seemed.

'No.. it's great news, I'm really happy for you' Simon said with a grin as Ken walked over and gave Carla a hug. He remembered how sad Carla had looked when she'd told Ken about her miscarriage after Peter's affair, and how it had dawned on him that Carla had longed for that baby.

'I think it's wonderful news, congratulations Peter' Ken said patting his sons back, as Carla walked over to Simon.

'Si' she said softly as he looked up at her.

'Yeah?' he said as she cupped his chin in her hand and spoke quietly.

'I want you to be as much a part of this baby's life as your Dad. If it wasn't for you, he wouldn't have got through the last month, you've grown in to a really wonderful young man' she said as he smiled appreciatively.

'You're going to make a great Mum' he said as her eyes grew wet with tears and she sniffed, still cupping his chin affectionately in her hand.

'And you're going to make a wonderful big brother.. and I promise, your Dad and I, we won't be half as annoying as Toyah was' she said with a chuckle as Simon sniggered a little.

'Better not be' he said as she nudged him, before pulling him into a hug.

Peter smiled as he watched his son and his girlfriend, closer now than he ever could have hoped. Perhaps things would work out okay after all.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a week since Carla had returned. The week had had its challenges. Beth had continued to be hostile, though less so with words. Izzy hadn't been particularly welcoming either. Some people didn't know what to say which frustrated Carla as they would skirt around the subject or avoid her completely. But the people that did matter, Peter, Roy, Simon, Ken, Michelle, Johnny, Kate, Maria and Jenny had her back, and all made a big effort to make her feel welcomed back.

_Flashback_

_Just as Peter was about to knock on the door to the back room of the rovers, Carla tugged at his arm, stopping him in the process. _

_'What is it love?' Peter said as Carla chewed her cheek anxiously._

_'What if Kate.. what if she still hates me' Carla asked, as Peter pulled her in for a hug._

_'No one hates you, certainly not Kate' Peter assured her._

_'He's right love, Kate just misses her sister' Johnny said from behind as Carla sighed. She didn't entirely believe either of them but she knew they meant well and she'd had to face Kate at some point._

_Taking a deep breath, Carla followed Peter into the room, holding his hand in an almost child like fashion._

_'Hey Carla' Kate smiled, her eyes darting towards her Dad, cautiously, relieved to see her elder sister looking better than when she'd left. She looked rested, and had gained some much needed weight, her skin now healthy looking and fresh. _

_Despite that, Carla still seemed fragile, clutching Peter's hand for assurance._

_'Hey..' Carla replied as they paused for a moment, before Kate tentatively approached her and put her arms around her._

_'It's good to have you home' Kate admitted, the hatred and anger she'd felt towards her sister before, having mostly faded away. She still had questions, her heart still hurt at the thought of her sister knowing the roof wasn't safe, but having seen the drastic deterioration in the state of Carla's mental health, she knew no one would punish Carla more than Carla herself, and there was no way she'd done anything deliberate, if at all._

_Carla simply smiled gently, allowing herself to relax in her sister's embrace, before pulling away a little and looking into Kate's eyes._

_'I'm so sorry Kate' she said with absolute intent, Kate's eyes welled up, and fell to the ground, before meeting her's once more. _

_'It's fine' Kate said as Carla shook her head._

_'No, it's not fine, it's not fine and I will never forgive myself for what I did' Carla said as Peter sighed and put his hand on the small of Carla's back._

_'I forgive you' Kate said, mustering up the courage to say what her sister so desperate needed to hear._

Carla sipped her tea, closing her eyes as she did so. She wasn't feeling well at all today. Her nausea over the past week had been bearable, but today she felt exhausted, despite having had a restful sleep.

The past five weeks had brought a lot change for Carla. One of the biggest changes were her priorities in life. The factory, her other baby. She had worked herself to the ground, literally to keep that place afloat. She had spent money, time, love, all building it up and each time it came crashing down.

She couldn't do it anymore. Now that she was carrying own baby, she had to let it go. She wouldn't let the factory take up any more of her precious time.

Much to Peter's annoyance, Carla had decided to give away twenty five percent of her Underworld share to her workforce, though Peter had managed to dissuade her from giving any to Beth, Izzy and Paul. Begrudgingly, Carla agreed, given that neither Beth or Izzy had been anything other that downright rude to her, and Paul had only worked at the place five minutes.

The other seventy five percent, she'd sold to Sarah, she couldn't abide the idea of selling to Nick so Sarah had agreed to buy, and Carla was happy for her to pay in smaller amounts over time, whilst she built her life back up.

For the first time this week, she didn't need to go into the community centre. She was free. The factory wasn't her problem anymore. New beginnings were unfolding.

Carla pulled her hair up into a ponytail, popping on a little mascara and blush, before joining Peter in the pub. He'd ordered them both lunch and she was happy just to melt into his arms and rest, her pregnancy leaving her tired.

'Hey love' Peter said kissing her on the lips before slipping his arm over her shoulder and welcoming her into his embrace.

'I feel so relieved, now that I'm out of that place' she said as he smiled.

'If you're happy, I'm happy' Peter said as Carla grimaced at the smell of the hotpots he'd ordered.

'Do they really smell that bad?' he asked her as she nodded.

'So bad'.

'Aren't you even a little hungry?' Peter asked her as she shrugged.

'I actually am but everything smells rotten, nothing agrees with me' she sighed as a faint wave of cramps crept around her lower stomach.

'Well maybe just eat a little eh, gotta keep your energy up' Peter said, sipping on his drink as Carla leaned forward a little in a bid to quell the pain.

'Ergh, there she is, tight little cow' Beth said, making no effort to keep her voice down as she entered the pub and clapped eyes on Carla.

'After everything we've done for her, all that overtime, late nights' Izzy added as the rest of the factory staff followed.

'Oh you're just jealous, leave her alone' Sean said, throwing Carla a small smile.

'I'm not jealous, didn't want _her _sloppy second hand shares anyway, murderer' Beth said rolling her eyes as Peter stood up angrily.

'You know what Beth, you don't deserve to breathe the same air as Carla, so why don't you shut that big gob of yours and get out' he shouted, not noticing Carla who had zoned out of the chaos that was growing around her, and was rocking bath and forth.

'Excuse me, who do you think you are' Beth quipped back as Izzy glowered at Peter.

'Who do you think I am? I think you should be asking yourself that question, you're the one who started this' Peter growled back as Carla let out a wail.

Peter glanced at her before looking back at the workers, and then glancing at Carla again.

'Carla?' he asked her as she hung her head and moaned through gritted teeth.

'No, no no' she muttered as the pain she'd felt before grew stronger and more acute, a pain that felt so familiar.

'Carla, what's wrong?' Peter asked, growing panicked.

'Peter, help me' Carla said looking at him, her eyes pleading.

'Call an ambulance, someone call an ambulance' Peter shouted, his voice now full of alarm as Carla cried out, gripping his arms and falling into him.

'What's wrong with her' Beth said, her voice now showing an air of concern.

'Carla, it's okay baby, everything is going to be okay' Peter whispered, kissing her head and supporting her as she cried into his chest.

'Peter I'm loosing it, it's happening again' she mumbled as the workers looked at each other with confusion whilst Jenny furiously stabbed 999 into her phone.

'I've got you, love I've got you' Peter said, his own eyes pricking with tears as he watched Carla struggle and suffer.

'I can't loose my baby' Carla wailed as Sean's mouth dropped.

'Baby? Carla's pregnant?'.


	10. Chapter 10

**_For my demanding but ever so lovely girls in our GC ;) Hope it is worth it_**

Four white walls. Same cold steel bed, same sterile, chemical smell.

She'd sat there for what felt like an eternity, every time she heard footsteps approaching, that over bearing dread rising up from deep inside her.

They sat there in silence, hand in hand, preparing for the worst as the minutes ticked by.

'Carla?' a young blonde obstetrician rapped on the door, entering the room tentatively as Carla stared at her desperately.

'It's gone, it's over' Carla muttered with conviction as tears spilled down her cheeks and she placed her hand over her stomach.

'Carla, your baby is fine, please don't worry. The scan showed it has a healthy heart beat and is growing right on track' the obstetrician assured her, giving Peter a gentle smile.

'Thank god' Peter said as Carla choked on a sob, floored at what she was being told.

'What was causing Carla's pain then?' Peter pressed as the obstetrician took a seat and pulled out Carla's file.

'Well, the pain itself most likely has come from a urine infection. Unfortunately due to your kidney transplant, the immunosuppressants you are on can make you more vulnerable to infections. Luckily the infection is easily treated and nothing to worry about, they are common in pregnancy even without a weakened immune system' she said as Peter nodded and Carla sighed.

'Is this likely to happen again.. I.. I lost a baby 5 years ago, I'm terrified it's going to happen again' Carla admitted as Peter stroked her wrist with his thumb lovingly.

'Unfortunately you may well be prone to UTIs Carla but your midwife will be checking at each visit and I'll make a note so we can be extra vigilant during the rest of your pregnancy. I think another factor which might have made things worse Carla are your stress levels, which are understandable. I am going to keep you in for a few more hours, just to monitor you and baby, and I'll get your antibiotics sorted out for you' she smiled as Carla let out a sigh of relief and Peter stood up, wrapping his arms around her.

'Now you, missy, you don't lift a finger. Not one finger I tell you' Peter said, propping Carla's feet up on the sofa, and bringing her over a mug of tea.

'Yes Peter' she said with a slight smirk as he made a face.

'Are you patronising me?' Peter asked her.

'No Peter' she said with an innocent expression as he shook his head and walked over to her.

'You're a right sarky mare.. but I don't half love you Carla Connor' Peter said, moving to sit down and put her legs over his thighs.

Carla let out a soft laugh before resting her head against the couch.

'I've never been more frightened than I was today Peter' she admitted as Peter sighed.

'I know, me too, I didn't say anything but I was convinced that was it' Peter said as Carla put her hand on her tummy, stroking it softly.

'I know I'm not the most maternal person, I don't go all gooey over kids, but this one, this baby right here, gosh I love it so much Peter, I want it so bad' Carla spoke, as Peter put his hand next to hers over her stomach, smiling to himself.

'This baby, Simon, and you, are my world Carla. I've never been so determined to stay sober, to stay healthy, to stay strong. We've got this, don't you let the likes of Beth Tinker worry you, she means nothing, this is our focus' Peter said, his hand now moving over Carla's on her belly.

'I love you Peter' Carla said, using her hands to push herself up, before sliding herself along the sofa and onto Peter's lap, straddling him.

Peter leaned back against the sofa, pulling Carla with him, their lips crashing together lovingly, his hands sliding up her back beneath her shirt.

'Don't stop Peter' Carla moaned as he let his kisses shift from her lips to her jaw, to her ear, down her neck.

Carla ground against him, her hips moving back and forth hungrily as he pushed his hips up against hers, letting her feel his erection.

He was about to unfasten her bra beneath her shirt when they heard keys in the door and quickly pulled apart, Carla slipping off his lap and into seating position, throwing Peter an amused look.

'Dad?' Simon shouted anxiously, rushing into the room.

'Si, mate, you okay?' Peter said as Simon rushed over to him, eyes wide.

'Carla, the baby?' he asked looking between the couple as Peter gestured for his son to calm down.

'It's okay, it's okay Si, we are fine, baby is fine' Carla smiled, reaching over for Simon's hand.

'Jenny said you might be loosing it' Simon said as Peter ruffled his son's hair.

'We thought so too, gave us a right scare, but we've been to the hospital, and they checked Carla out. The baby is fine' Peter said, feeling touched that his son had been so concerned.

Simon composed himself, slightly embarrassed by his reaction now he knew everything was okay, as Carla and Peter simply smiled, appreciative of Simon's concern for his baby brother or sister.

'I better call Dad actually, don't want him worrying and all' Peter said as Carla let go of his hand, yawning.

'You want me to make you a brew Carla?' Simon asked as she shook her head.

'No love, I think I might head off for a rest actually' she said as Simon snickered.

'You're turning into an OAP he said as she pinched his ear.

'Behave you! You just wait until I am old, I'll be expecting you to make me more than just a brew!' she teased as he rolled his eyes.

'Yeah yeah, whatever'.


End file.
